


Per Sempre

by EmilyMendoza



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Italiano | Italian, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMendoza/pseuds/EmilyMendoza
Summary: when Maya’s world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Per Sempre

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marina fanfic, I hope it’s good for y’all, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think about it.

Maya never believed in love. She grew up in a house where love was not the foundation of her family. She never believed in love. Never until now, never until Carina DeLuca, never until she met the love of her life, her ‘hot Italian girlfriend’ like she loves to call her.

Maya and Carina have been living together for a bit over a year and a half now. They had taken a few weeks to adjust to living together, had to come up with new habits, but they made it work perfectly. The two women had arguments, like everybody, small and big ones, but they always solved them, in a healthy way.

What Maya loved the most about them living together was being able to cuddle with her girlfriend whenever she wanted. If you asked her team to qualify Maya, no one would tell you : ‘she likes to cuddle’. In fact she only liked to cuddle with Carina, in their bed, the couch, with her arms around Carina or into Carina’s arms, it didn’t mattered; as long as she was cuddling with Carina.

What Carina loved the most about living with Maya was the talks. Yes they would make out like horny teenagers, make sweet love to each other, they would cuddle, or even cook. But they could spend their days off just talking.. about anything and everything. They could talk for hours straight, and never get tired of the other. It wasn’t like that from the start, especially for Maya, but after a time, it just became natural.

Living together was also living with their jobs, and sometimes it was hard for the two to make their schedule work. They could go days and days without seeing each other in person. Carina always knew from the start that Maya’s job was dangerous, but Maya being captain made it easier for the brunette. Although, two months after they moved in together, Maya, and everyone else from 19, was called on a five alarms fire. That meant that Maya was probably needed inside and was probably not gonna be in charge. Carina and some attending were following the news on tv in the hospital about this major fire when the structure collapsed. The firefighters still inside barely made it outside when it happened, Maya barely made it outside.. and Carina saw everything on a screen. They had barely seen each other in the past two weeks before that day. They were supposed to have the same days off but Carina’s floor was down two doctors so she decided to stay a few more hours and help them. The team, along with other firefighters, were brought to Grey-Sloan to be checked out. Carina was already in the pit when the aid cars and trucks arrived.. and when she saw Maya covered in dust and small cuts, she couldn’t stop some tears from rolling down her cheeks. She quickly regained control of her emotions before going to Maya though. Carina was mad, mad that this could happen any other days, she was also relieved because her girl was fine, but most of all she was proud, proud of Maya and her team.

After that day, they promised to always call each other everyday they were not together, and most importantly to say ‘I love you’. They never knew what could happened.

Today was a great day, sunny for the season even. Maya had started her shift two hours ago, running to the station, while Carina had an hour to wait for her shift to start. The team was in the beanery finishing their breakfast when the alarm called them up. It was a huge accident involving a lot of cars. They all rushed to the trucks and aid car.. when they arrived on the scene, shock was all over their faces : a car was on fire, a few upside down, but the most shocking thing was the big semi truck laying on it’s side.. on top of other cars.  
Maya took a couple of seconds to take in the scene in front of her before she started shouting orders to everyone. She also called for other aid cars and units.. this was big.

The other units arrived before she could even think. Firefighters went to the burning car with fire extinguisher while others went to check on the people in the upside down cars. Maya sent her team to the huge mess of cars and semi truck. Dean and Jack went to the semi truck driver while Ben and Andy, and Vic and Travis worked by pairs on the cars underneath. They were being extra careful, the semi truck was not stable and the risk of it crushing all the cars was enormous.

The driver had a stroke while driving and was not breathing. Jack tried to get inside the cabin to help him but made all the structure move, and at this instant, they knew it was going to take a long time for the firefighters to get everyone out of danger.  
Andy and Ben went to the cars less trapped by the truck.. a few people had cuts and were in shocked but nothing too major or couldn’t be controlled. While they were attempting to help, another unit had come to stabilize the semi truck. During this time Vic and Travis went to the people in the other cars. The driver right underneath the truck cabin was dead, in the next car, the driver was already probably brain dead when Travis went to him, and the woman next to him was unconscious and barely breathing. The problem was that they couldn’t reach her and, at this rate, she was probably gone die in that car. While Travis and Vic where tagging them for triage, they heard someone, someone calling their names. That got their attention pretty fast. At first they couldn’t hear and understand why this voice was so familiar, until they arrived, two cars after, in front of a very family car..

After Maya and Carina moved in together, another thing that Maya found herself enjoying, was spending as much time as she could in bed with Carina. The first few weeks, she just decided to cut short her morning runs. But it didn’t really worked well with her, so one morning, while in a session with her therapist, Doctor Lewis asked her if the two lovers had shift hours in common, and if they did, if Carina couldn’t come take her once they both had finish work, so that Maya could have her morning runs as a way to get to work. At first, Maya wasn’t sure if this could work with their schedules, but after a time, they made it work perfectly. Carina had gotten used to taking Maya’s car instead of her own and was practically only driving it now.

The car in front of them was none other than their captain’s car. A second later, they realized that the person inside, the one calling their name was Carina. When they reached the passenger’s door, they saw the Italian woman, with her eyes closed and her head backwards and against the headrest. She had cuts all over herself, the windows blowed up with the impact. She had small glass pieces in some cuts, but nothing too dangerous. What was alarming to the to firefighters was the huge cut she had around her hairline, probably caused but a bump against the wheel. Her breathing was slow but steady. Her eyes were closed, she was trying to calm herself, but she could sense people at her side. That’s when she opened her eyes.. she found Vic and Travis, shock and concern was all over their faces.

-hi - was what came out of Carina’s mouth.

-Carina..- answered Vic, a bit shocked to see her friend in this state.

-I heard you..- Carina tried to explain but was cut by Travis,

-we can’t get you out..not yet anyway.-

-yeah I figured.. I’m tired and my head hurts, i probably have a concussion..- but Carina was interrupted, again, but this time by the firefighters radios. Maya was asking them to report to her what was happening in their zone.

-what do we do ?- said Vic before either one of them dared to answer to their captain. But Maya was getting impatient at this point and her voice came back on the radio before thy could come up with something to say to her.

-Hughes? Montgomery? Do you copy ?- The two firefighters looked at each other before looking at Carina.

-we should probably tell her- Travis said -she would want to know-

-you can’t tell her over the radio, please..- said Carina.

-I’m coming to you - said Travis to Maya before saying to the two other women  
\- I’ll be back soon -

Travis ran back to Maya, she was not alone, the other four firefighters of their team was by her side, watching the rescue team work on stabilizing the semi truck.

-where’s Hughes ? - Maya said.

-Captain.. Maya.. we have a problem.. - Travis replied. At this, all eyes were on him, waiting for him to explain.

-what..? - Maya said getting scared by the fear she could see in Montgomery’s eyes.

-.. Carina is stuck in one of the cars, Vic is with her right now..- answered Travis with pain in his voice.

At this exact moment, Maya’s ears refused to cooperate, or her voice, or even her eye.. her brain was shutting down. It was like she was in the middle of a war zone just after a bomb exploded. She could hear or see anything, couldn’t say or feel anything but she could still sense all the chaos around her. She was frozen, her brain too. She couldn’t move. She felt like her wold was crashing down and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. For a few seconds she imagined a life without Carina, and she didn’t liked it one bit. It was cold and dark and sad and lonely, everything her life with Carina was not. All she wanted to do at this instant was to go see Carina, but she also was afraid of what she could find in this car. After Travis’s words, she couldn’t hear anything else, and couldn’t tell if he had explained more about the doctor’s conditions. She was afraid the love of her life wouldn’t be able to make it out alive.  
After a time, Andy came next to Maya and Travis and took the captain’s hand in hers to try and get Maya’s attention.

-Maya, look at me... Maya - Maya came out of her shocked state with her best friend’s words

-we have to go help her! - but before she could move, Andy hold her back before saying

-They are already helping her - Andy said before turning to the semi truck - look, the rescue team is doing everything they can to make it fast and well, but Maya, it’s gonna take time, and we can’t do anything more... all we can do, all you can do is be there for her, she must be scared and probably in pain, she needs you okay ? Everything else is already under control, and if something happens, Gibson or I can take over for you. -

Maya nodded with her head at Herrera before turning to Travis

-take me to her please -

After that, they all started to walk to the semi truck. Travis, Maya and Andy where ahead of the rest of team. They all saw Vic standing at the window of a car, the captain’s car. At the sight of the firefighter, Maya stopped for a second before running to her and Carina. Vic saw them and moved away to let the blonde stand right where she was and could see the Italian woman.

-Maya - came out of Carina’s mouth when she saw the other woman. She was tired and in so much pain, her head was killing her and she felt like her chest was on fire. The concussion was getting the best of her, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she couldn’t.

-hey baby..- right at this moment, all Maya wanted was to take her girlfriend in her arms and be at home, in the warmth of their bed.

-I’m sorry about the car - said Carina

Maya giggled before saying - I don’t care about the car, I care about you. -

-I’ll be fine, you’re here - Carina said.

It took the rescue team an hour to get everything secure. Maya stayed with Carina all this time, as well as her team. Carina was family too. By the time they were ready to take her out, Carina’s breathing was still slow and steady but she was now unconscious. They tried to keep her awake but her body and her head were exhausted. Maya was a mess in the inside.

Once Carina was inside the aid car, with Maya, Vic and Travis, they rushed to Grey-Sloan, the team following in the trucks. They were five minutes out, but Amelia Shepherd and Teddy Altman were already waiting for them at the E.R. They had asked them not to page Andrew, Maya wanted to call him herself.

After that, everything went so quickly, Carina didn’t needed surgery but she was still unconscious. While they were doing all the tests and exams, Maya, Andrew and the rest of the team had to wait in a private waiting waiting room and not knowing anything was driving Maya crazy.

At first, when Carina had taken Maya back, Andrew couldn’t stand the captain. His relationship with Carina was not always easy or the best, but Maya had hurt his big sister and that was not something he liked to see. But now, he actually really liked Maya, and he could see past the hurt she caused his sister. She was his sister’s greatest love, she made her so happy.

When Andrew arrived at the hospital and found Maya and the team waiting in the waiting room, he couldn’t stop himself from taking the captain in a bone crushing hug. Now they were seating next to each other, holding hands, and they were the best comfort the other could find in this situation.

Waiting was hard, but in the end, Carina was fine and not badly injured. She was lucky.  
Maya stayed with her at home for a couple of weeks, a time they both needed. It wasn’t vacations, but the two women needed to be together, in their own bubble, after the scare of the accident.  
Now everything was better, they were both going back to work the next day, everything was fine.

-you know.. I’ve been thinking - Maya said softly to Carina.

-what? - replied Carina with her head on Maya’s chest.

-the accident made me realize how much I love you and how short live is, and I also realize I don’t want to end my life without making sure everyone knows you’re mine - said Maya.

Carina was curious and feeling strange after this statement, she knew how Maya felt about marriage and everything, and she was okay with that too, but this, this feeling in her stomach, was good too.

-what are you saying...? - questioned Carina.

-what I’m trying to say is, I love you so much, and I wanna end my days with you by my side as  
more than girlfriends. I don’t have a ring or a fancy dinner prepared but would you marry me ? - asked Maya, now sitting on the bed, facing Carina.

-I don’t need a ring or big gestures to say yes Maya. I’m surprised, I never thought you would change your mind about marriage but I love you so much bella and I want to be your wife so badly. -

-I’m so happy right now - 

They spent the rest of their last day off together in bed, making love and cuddling, just thinking of their future together.


End file.
